<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не такая масть by 22310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733409">Не такая масть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310'>22310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2013</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не такая масть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2013</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="rkl-desktop-in-text hidden-xs">
<p></p><div class="rkl-block">
<p></p></div></div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>Не справишься<br/>
Ну и пусть!<br/>
Не свалишься!<br/>
В этот путь</p>
  <p>В эту пропасть<br/>
Упадет<br/>
Лишь мечтающий пропасть.<br/>
Другой же уйдет.</p>
  <p>Он пути не найдет.<br/>
По тропинке из лжи,<br/>
Не пойдет,<br/>
Забираясь кедами в лужи</p>
  <p>Он не сможет упасть,<br/>
Он не сможет уйти,<br/>
Не такая у него масть.<br/>
Такие умирают как цари</p>
  <p>В непонимании и презрении,<br/>
От яда что пустил народ<br/>
И в ложном умозаключении,<br/>
Последний завершая ход</p>
  <p>Такие не живут!<br/>
Отнюдь!<br/>
Сгорают!<br/>
В термометре взлетает ртуть.</p>
  <p>Так что ж мой друг,<br/>
Ты улыбайся,<br/>
Как труп,<br/>
Лежи тут, разлагайся.</p>
</div><div class="sub-footer clearfix container-fluid"><p> </p>
<p></p></div><div class="sticky-desktop-rkl">
<p></p><div class="rkl-block">
<p></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>